ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Elrik Cassel
Elrik Cassel is Lord of Cassel Keep in the North, and Master of Whisperers for King Edderion II Stark. Appearance Elrik Cassel is a tall man with long auburn hair, dark blue eyes, and a stubbled face. He has the stoic face a warrior, and looks the part of a lord who has seen more namedays than he actually has. He's a man of an average size, muscular without being bulky or large. Generally, Elrik will wear lordly leathers and furs in the Northern tradition. History Born to Eddard and Anora Cassel, Elrik is an only child. His only other sibling was a stillborn that claimed the life of his mother when he was three. Elrik became the focus of his father's attention, and was raised to take over the small fief of Cassel Keep almost literally the moment he could walk. In the proud history of the Cassels such as Jory and Rodrik, both loyal servants to House Stark in their time, duty was paramount. Eddard instilled a sense of loyalty and honor in his son. At the age of six, Elrik was given a practice sword and the instructors at Cassel Keep - as well as his father - were devoted to making him an able fighter. The young heir took to the sword quite well, and by the time he was in his teens, he surpassed his instructors and was nearly a match for his own father. When the War of the Burning Brand came to a head and King Brandon Stark moved to commit forces, Eddard Cassel was honorbound to support and decided it was time his son tasted real battle. Eddard fought valiantly in the retaking of Stoney Sept, with the teenage Elrik supporting him. Though Eddard killed far more, Elrik managed to cut down three himself, earning some praise from his father and their allies around the camp. Though not an overly large man, or a beast in battle, he was remarkably nimble and capable of turning and maneuvering during combat, always staying balanced and one step ahead of his opponents. In the Battle of the Brand, in 357 AC, however, the mood would turn sour. In the heat of battle, Lord Eddard Cassel was slain before his son's eyes. A spear to the stomach brought him low, and a sword to the chest finished the job. The vision of his father's death haunts him to this day. In a bloodlust, Elrik killed half a dozen men before collapsing due to a likely combination of exhaustion and trauma. The young Cassel awoke days later, speechless and unresponsive in the lord's chamber of Cassel Keep. The attendants and staff surrounded him, offering condolences and prayer to the Old Gods and the New for his recovery. With his father's death, Elrik Cassel - at age 16 - is named Lord of Cassel Keep. Though still grieving, he breaks his silence to carry out his sworn duties as lord. He proves to be adept at governing his land, believing that proving his father's instruction worthwhile is the best way of honoring his memory. However, the young man gradually became a slave to drink and ill-favored entertainment. Donning the guise of "Osmund Snow", he would gamble and drink the night away, barely waking each morning to sit at the dais of the keep and attend to his duties. It was during this time that he became more and more involved with the more unsavory characters passing through. Through his ability to maintain his false persona and establish connections, Elrik soon found himself the recipient of a newfound fountain of information. For the price of a drink and a copper or two, it was astounding how talkative some men - or women - would get. After a few years, the young lord realized that he was too old for such shameful diversions and that, if discovered, his actions would dishonor his House and the memory of his late father. Nevertheless, Elrik maintained that information was vital. Cassel Keep, though known for creating valiant soldiers and knights, wasn't a very large region and was host to a paltry force of its own. Without the land and numbers, knowledge and the manipulation thereof would be vital. Now, he is tasked as the Master of Whisperers for the North while retaining his duties as Lord of Cassel Keep. While not the master-at-arms or knight his forebears were, Elrik was dedicated to serving the North - and his King - with all the wit and strength of arm he could offer. The Cassels had bled alongside the Starks for generations. Elrik was all too proud to continue the tradition. Timeline of Events * 341 AC: Elrik Cassel, son of Eddard and Anora, is born. * 343 AC: Anora gives birth to a stillborn and dies of complications and blood loss. * 347 AC: Eddard gifts Elrik his first practice sword and begins teaching his son to be a swordsman. * 355 AC: Eddard Cassel brings Elrik to join him on campaign in the War of the Burning Brand. Elrik sees combat for the first time, killing three enemy soldiers to the Northerners' surprise. * 357 AC: Eddard Cassel is killed in the Battle of the Brand. Elrik is made Lord of Cassel Keep. * 358-364 AC: Elrik begins disguising himself as "Oswald Snow". He frequents taverns and overindulgence in drink. Over the course of a few years, he establishes connections and learns the value of information brokering. * 365 AC: Elrik has a change of heart, realizing that he needs to grow up and take responsibility. He gives up his alter ego and stops frequenting taverns. He hires Gracia Snow, a local whore, to help manage his information network and to give her a way out of a life she was forced into. * 370 AC: He is made the Master of Whisperers for King Edderion's court in the North. Family * Father: Eddard Cassel (d. 357) * Mother: Anora Cassel (d. 343) * Sibling: Unnamed Stillborn (d. 343) Category:House Cassel Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi